One conventional system known in the art includes an ink cartridge, and an inkjet recording device. The inkjet recording device includes an attachment portion, and the ink cartridge can be mounted into and extracted from the attachment portion. The attachment portion of the inkjet recording device includes contacts.
A circuit board may be provided at an ink cartridge. A memory is mounted on the circuit board for storing such information as a color and material composition of ink stored in the cartridge, a residual quantity of ink, and the like. Electrodes are also formed on the circuit board. Electrical connections are formed between the electrodes on the ink cartridge and the contacts in the attachment portion when the ink cartridge is mounted in the attachment portion, enabling the inkjet recording device to read information stored in the memory.
One concern is that the circuit board may become damaged due to contact with the attachment portion as the ink cartridge is being inserted into the attachment portion. To avoid this type of problem, the ink cartridge could be configured with a spring disposed between the back surface of the circuit board and a support part that supports the circuit board, enabling the circuit board to change position or orientation through deformation of the spring (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2017-56706). With this construction, the spring can absorb any impacts on the circuit board as the ink cartridge is inserted into the attachment portion.